3 Steps
by Sisco
Summary: The three Henge brothers, known as the Cursed Shapeshifters, put Izuku Midoriya through the test of confessing his feelings to the man he loves. There are three steps. Step 1: Express how you feel for him. Step 2: See if he feels the same way. Step 3: Confess your love for each other!
1. A Villain's Heroic Act

Toshinori Yagi, Shouta Aizawa, Hizashi Yamada, Izuku Midoriya, and Katsuki Bakugou (two new teachers who had just started working at the U.A.) were all gathered together in the teachers' lounge

"One of the three Henge brothers is wreaking havoc at the nearby mall," Toshinori explained drolly to his comrades. "The heroes that are already there are too nervous to get any closer to him."

The Henge brothers were three villains capable of shape shifting other people with random effects.

Aizawa stood, immediately attracting everyones' attention. "Which one? I'd like to assess the situation before I charge in. I really don't want to be a woman... A cat is fine, though," the dark-haired hero smiled wistfully.

Toshinori shook his head before slapping his hand over his face. "Only you, Aizawa." He stared down at his computer, trying to get a better idea of who they'd be facing against. "It looks like Taitorou Henge."

All but the two new heros froze in their seats. "Uh... ," someone started.

Everyone turned to Present Mic.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sitting this one out," he muttered with embarrassment. "I'm not risking my hero reputation."

Izuku rose his hand. "Yagi, can you tell me more about this Taitorou Henge?"

Toshinori nodded. "He's the youngest of the three brothers. His quirk is to turn heroes into villains, and vice versa."

"We'll take care of him," Katsuki volunteered, before Izuku could intervene.

"What?!" Izuku sputtered. "I didn't say..."

Katsuki elbowed his childhood friend in the ribs. "This is our chance to show the world what we're made of."

"I don't think this is the best route," Izuku started. "What if one of us is turned into a villain?"

"You, Deku?" Katsuki sneered. "You're too pure of heart. I'd be better suited for the role."

Izuku sighed. "I know. That's what scares me."

Toward the end of the meeting, everyone had agreed that Izuku and Katsuki would be better suited for the rescue. They were younger, and still agile.

sss

Izuku and Katsuki both stood at the mall's entrance. Many pedestrians were scrambling out the doors, screaming, and clinging to loved ones. Was this villain that dangerous? How could he change someone that didn't even have a heroic, or villainous motive?

Katsuki entered first, Izuku following close behind. "This villain doesn't really seem to have a motive," Izuku muttered. "Unless he's actually trying to make more villains by using the heroes already here. But they're not going to make it easy for him. They're obviously going to keep their distance."

Katsuki punched Izuku in the shoulder. "Stop muttering, would you? You're fucking annoying!"

"Sorry," Izuku apologized, and rubbed his sore shoulder.

By the time they had reached the center of the mall, everyone had cleared out. Everyone except the heroes. Izuku could see most of them standing on the second floor, looking down at the first floor. All eyes were directed at the person standing in the water fountain.

Taitorou was grinning madly, and it turned into a manic laugh when he spotted Katsuki and Izuku, standing just a couple feet away from him.

Izuku immediately realized their mistake when Taitorou lunged from the fountain, water spraying out from behind him as he charged at the two young heroes.

The sound of bullets echoed throughout the empty mall from one of the heroes (Izuku assumed was Snipe), trying to hit the quick-reflexed villain. With a hand outstretched, Taitorou brushed passed Katsuki's arm, and instead, hit Izuku dead-on, pinning him down to the floor.

Taitorou leered at his victim as a bright, red aura enveloped Izuku's body. "Well, if it isn't Deku; the new Symbol-of-Peace. Now you'll be the new Symbol-of-War."

Katsuki was so stunned, he wasn't sure what had just happened. He flipped around to see Taitorou leaning over Izuku. His eyes narrowed with anger, and reached forward with both hands to blow the villain away.

Taitorou noticed immediately what was happening, and leaped to his feet, standing at a safe distance from the explosive hero. "Whoa, now. Got some nice reflexes there, but not fast enough for me, Spiky."

"Spiky?" Katsuki growled. "I'll kill you for what you did to Dek..." With a yelp, someone from the side had sent him flying toward the fountain with a round-house-kick. He landed hard in the shallow water, and started to curse loudly. He was unable to use his quirk now. "Damnit, you bastard!" He noted that Taitorou hadn't moved from his spot, but there was a dark, sated grin on his face.

Taitorou pointed to the new villain standing to the left side of him.

It was Deku!

The now former hero's facial expression was different, out of proportion to his normally cheerful face. His irises were red, and eyes narrowed, as if he was bored, but there was a sinister grin splitting his face.

Gunshots rain out through the mall again. Taitorou had been hit in both legs, causing him to collapse. He reached out for Deku, demanding help. "Get me out of here, Deku!"

The green haired villain snorted with bemusement. "Sorry, but you're on your own." Using his All-For-One in his legs, he made a hasty retreat out of the mall, leaving a tormented, screaming Taitorou behind.

All the heroes gathered around Katsuki, while two others hoisted an immobile Taitorou up by his arms. What had just happened? Why did his childhood friend act so...villainous?

Snipe stepped up beside Katsuki and tried to ease the young blond's mind. "Don't worry, Combustion(1), we'll figure out how to get Deku back."

All Katsuki could feel was his world crumbling down around him.

sss

"It isn't your fault," Toshinori tried to explain to a very distraught Katsuki. "Not all heroes are perfect." He leaned forward in his seat, and bridged his fingers under his chin. When no response came from the younger blond, he looked to Aizawa. "Have you found anything?"

The steady tapping on Aizawa's computer was all the answer Toshinori would get.

"I did," Hizashi exclaimed excitedly. "Apparently, there's been a large amount of destruction in a business district, close to the mall. Buildings are toppling, and over sixty people have been injured. No fatalities...yet." There was a grim expression on his face.

Toshinori knew there was nothing he could do, especially without his own quirk. He looked to Katsuki. "Bakugo, my boy. Care to go investigate this destruction?"

Katsuki looked up, as if snapping out of a trance. "Yeah, sure, All Might." He stood numbly, and made his way out the door.

"Poor kid," Hizashi murmured. "He acts like someone ran over his puppy."

"Not quite as bad as that," Aizawa commented.

Toshinori frowned. "Maybe I should go with him."

"But you'll get hurt!" Present Mic exclaimed. "You don't need to be out there!"

"I can take care of myself." Toshinori ignored anything else the other hero had to say, and left. Izuku was like a son to him; so even he felt like he had lost part of his world.

Katsuki had followed the devastating trail of ruined buildings, and injured pedestrians. They were crying, lying in the road, moaning in pain, and a few were looking for friends, and family that had been lost under the rubble. How could Deku cause so much suffering? Even as a villain, Katsuki didn't think his friend would even consider causing this much damage.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice announced from just above Katsuki's head.

Katsuki looked up, before dodging a powerful punch aimed directly at him. The ground cracked, and shook everything violently around him like an earthquake. "Deku," he gasped.

The said villain looked at his former friend with interest. "You're looking particularly frazzled today. It's kind of cute on you." He smiled lecherously as he approached the blond, and leaned in close.

A blush rose to Katsuki's face, almost forgetting what he had come here to do. "Deku! Snap out of it! You're a hero! Its not like you to do..." He grunted in pain when a fist came in contact with his stomach. He knelt down to one knee, holding his midsection with a mewl.

"Aw, how sweet," Izuku taunted. "You're proposing, aren't you? Well, the answer is yes." He laughed manically before suddenly kicking Combustion half way down the street, making full contact with a gray truck.

Katsuki pulled himself free from the dent he had left within the vehicle. His whole body cried out in agony when he crashed to the ground. He was only slightly aware of the people running by, screaming for help.

His vision blurred as he readied himself for another attack. Katsuki held his hands up in front of him, and was surprised when they made contact with a firm body. As his vision cleared, he could see that it was Deku's chest his hands were pressed against, and he suddenly couldn't find it himself to use his quirk against him.

He was scared.

His eyes came up to meet Izuku's red ones, before a large hand came up to his throat.

"What's wrong, Combustion," Izuku purposefully emphasized the other's hero name by mocking it. "Don't have it in you anymore?"

His words snapped Katsuki out of his daze, and he brought his hands up to Izuku's hand that was strangling him. He forced the explosion to envelope the other's arm, but to no avail. Izuku had released his throat, and shook his grip loose before making his escape.

Deku had launched himself to the top of a building, and smirked triumphantly at the blond. "Come and get me, Kacchan."

Katsuki snarled between his clenched teeth, and dashed off toward the building his nemesis was waiting for him on. When he had reached the top, he was surprised to see that Izuku had stripped his top off, his muscles defined against the setting sun.

"That was fast, Kacchan. That excited to see me?" Izuku taunted. He positioned himself into a fighting pose, and beckoned the blond with his index finger. "Show me what you've got."

Combustion threw an explosion at Izuku's head, and cursed when the other merely leaned to the side to avoid it. When had Deku become so nonchalant? Being a villain made him act way too confident, and...arousing?

Katsuki blushed at that thought, but quickly shook it off. He had to get his comrade back. He took off at a run, aiming for Izuku's stomach. He had planned to blow Deku back, but he missed!

Izuku stepped aside, and did a drop-kick against Katsuki's back.

The blond smacked face first into the rooftop, breaking his nose in the process. He groaned, unable to find the strength to roll over. Instead, Izuku did it for him. As he looked up at the other's face, he could feel the blood sliding down the sides of mouth.

Izuku knelt by his former friend and gingerly ran his fingers through the blond locks. "You look good like this, Kacchan. How does it feel to be the bitch for once?" He leaned down and licked the side of Katsuki's face, cleaning the blood away.

The blond writhed at the attention, and was ashamed by his erection. He squeezed his legs together, trying to hide it. He whimpered when his hands were pinned down above his head. Why couldn't he find it in himself to fight back anymore?

Hard, demanding lips met his own, and Katsuki immediately reciprocated the kiss. In the back of his mind, he was screaming at himself; telling himself to stop. This wasn't right! Deku wasn't himself! But it felt so good, and the voice of reason was quickly fading.

And suddenly, Izuku's lips moved away, as well as the pressure on his wrists. Katsuki blinked slowly, wondering why the other had stopped.

Izuku was staring at the door where he, himself had burst through only moments ago, but now someone else was there.

Toshinori Yagi!

"Deku," the former hero beckoned. "My boy, what are you doing?"

Izuku stood, and stepped over Katsuki's body. A menacing sneer appeared on his face. "Taking what's mine, pops. If you get in the way, I'll easily break you in two."

Toshinori cringed at the other's words. He knew that Izuku was quite capable of doing just that, but he had to persuade him to get away from Combustion. "Izuku... You wouldn't hurt the man that made you into what you are now, would you?"

Izuku faltered. "You mean everything to me, Toshinori. You were more of a father to me than my own father." His expression suddenly turned fierce. "But that time is over." He pooled his quirk into his arms, and punched down into the roof. It split apart, and splintered like wood on a tree.

Toshinori was sent back through the door, and down a flight of stairs. He had expected to feel a few bones break, but warm arms were holding him tight against a firm chest. "Aizawa," he gasped.

"Are you alright?" The younger man asked, carefully setting Toshinori down on his feet again. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, but Izuku is on the roof. He needs to be stopped!" The former hero frantically explained. "I don't know if you'll be able to get to him. He's split the roof in half!"

Aizawa nodded, and ran up the stairs to confront Deku. When he reached the landing, both Izuku, and Katsuki were gone. "Uh...I think we have a problem," he called to Toshinori. "They're not here..."

Toshinori followed, and observed where his successor had been. "Look. There's part of the floor missing. It looks like they fell through!" He paled at the thought, thinking both heroes were now severely injured.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Is someone going to help us?"

Toshinori and Aizawa looked at each other in bewilderment before looking down into the crevice of the roof. There on the top floor was Katsuki, and Izuku. Katsuki seemed alright, but Izuku was hurt badly.

"He saved me by cushioning my fall," Katsuki explained. "It...seemed to turn him back to normal too."

Izuku's facial features did seem softer. However, the metal spike sticking out of his right shoulder was definitely something new.

"We'll be right down," Toshinori stated with a relieved smile. His adopted-son was back to his sweet, innocent self.

sss

Two days in intensive care, and Izuku was right as rain. He was allowing Katsuki to change his bandages, and accepted the few negative retorts by the short-fused blond. He couldn't help notice the faint blush on the other's cheeks, but he wouldn't bring it to Katsuki's attention. It was Izuku's own secret. He remembered everything that happened, after all. However, there were some things that he wished could be forgotten. Like the destruction he caused over part of the city.

His thoughts were interrupted when Toshinori came in with a pleasant grin on his face. "How are you, Izuku, my boy? You look a lot better."

"Thanks. I do feel better."

"I have some news," the older man started. "That cursed quirk that Taitorou placed on you? Apparently, the only way to cure it was to do the opposite of your mind-set."

Izuku smiled knowingly. "You mean, act like a hero?"

Katsuki flushed in irritation. "I didn't need saving."

"Yes, but it's a good thing that he did save you," Toshinori scolded. "Or we'd still be dealing with a villainous Deku." He stroked Izuku's hair lovingly. "Your students will be happy to see you again." With that, he walked out of the room.

Katsuki stood, disposing of the soiled bandages. "You almost make a pretty convincing villain, Deku... But I prefer you like this. My back still hurts from where you kicked me."

"I'm sorry." Izuku frowned, sincerely feeling guilty about the suffering he had caused the blond. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Katsuki growled. "You better hurry up and get better! I'm tired of taking care of your sorry ass!"

Izuku chuckled fondly. "Well, I'm not." He laughed harder when his friend's face turned ten shades of red, and then stormed out. It was fun pushing all the blond's buttons.

To Be Continued...


	2. Itsy-Bitsy Spider

Izuku cringed. His shoulder still twinged with pain from last week's excursion. He gently rubbed it with his hand, before continuing down the sidewalk toward the department store. Izuku had wanted to get Katsuki a new jacket for the holidays. It was two weeks before Christmas, and he had hoped to get the blond something last month.

A cold wind ruffled his scarf, almost blowing it completely off his shoulders. Izuku held it tight, and turned away from the bustling wind. Just as he turned up, he immediately saw a hoard of animals stampeding toward him. "What?!"

An elk bowled him over, and he was suddenly looking down at different kinds of paws, and hooves raging toward him. Even people were running amongst the animals, trying desperately to get away from whatever was causing so much chaos. Izuku quickly rolled out of the way, and then crouched as close as he could to the nearest wall.

He waited until the stampede had moved on before standing, and observed his surroundings. There was no one left! Further more, there wasn't a zoo around for miles! As he looked down the street from where the animals, and pedestrians had come, he could see a loan man approaching him calmly. In his arms there was a small, white rabbit trembling with fear.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked cautiously.

"It's only polite to introduce yourself first," the stranger stated. He sat the rabbit down, and allowed it to scurry away.

"You're obviously a villain," Izuku responded. "Once again, who are you?"

The stranger gave a toothy grin, his eyes widened manically. "I AM in fact a villain! I am one of the three Henge Brothers! They know me as Dobutsu, the second youngest!" He swung his arms out dramatically, did a small twirl, as if he could hear an applaud just for him, and bowed before Izuku. "And today, my friend, is not your lucky day!"

Izuku panicked slightly when Dobutsu suddenly transformed into a falcon, and dived for him. He ducked out of the way before the sharp talons came in contact with his scalp. Izuku threw his arms up over his head, and tried to run into one of the stores.

Dobutsu changed again; back into a man, and landed in front of the door Izuku had been heading for. He extended his hand, awaiting for Izuku to make contact with him.

As he had expected, Izuku didn't notice him in time, and collided with the Henge brother.

"Itsy-bitsy-spider, went up the water spout!" Dobutsu exclaimed excitedly.

Izuku squeaked as his world suddenly started to get bigger, and his clothes were falling off him. The sudden urge to run away like a coward hit him like a truck. Hidden within the mountain of clothes, Izuku knew there was something out there bigger than him, and quite capable of stepping on him.

The clothes were lifted away, revealing the man who had done this to him. He raised four forelegs, trying to appear bigger, and hopes to scare the human away... Wait... four forelegs? How many legs did he have? Izuku let out a tiny screech when he realized he was a SPIDER!

Dobutsu chuckled as he knelt down in front of the green, fuzzy arachnid. "You're cute for a tarantula," he cooed. He laid a finger on Izuku's back, pinning him down easily to the ground. "However, I'm the only human who would ever think that. As soon as another person sees you 'squish.'" Dobutsu laughed mockingly. "I could do it now... But I wouldn't hurt a fly." He stood proudly, and made to walk off. Suddenly, someone punched him hard in the back, and laid him flat on the ground. Dobutsu grunted when that same person stomped on his head, successfully knocking him out cold.

It was Aizawa!

Izuku scurried about frantically on his eight legs, not knowing where to turn, or run. A familiar scent caught his attention from behind him, and flipped around to face Toshinori. If he had been human, he would have cried happily.

"Midoriya, my boy," Toshinori greeted, albeit concerned. "What has he done to you?" He gently lifted the spider up in both hands, and watched Izuku's comical motions carefully.

Aizawa frowned. "I canceled Dobutsu's quirk. Why hasn't he changed back?"

Toshinori shook his head. "No idea, Aizawa. Maybe it was like before. There's probably a cure for it."

Izuku, who had been waving his small arachnid-arms about excitedly, suddenly felt crestfallen. Another cure? But who, other than Toshinori, would want to cure a spider? He let out a small whimper, which his former teacher seemed to have heard.

"It'll be alright, my boy. We'll find that cure. When Dobutsu comes around, we'll get the information from him," Toshinori explained, and out of habit, started petting Izuku on the back.

A purr erupted from his fuzzy frame. It actually surprised him that a spider could even make that sound.

s s s

Katsuki stared down at the furry, eight-legged, creepy-crawly reaching out toward him, as if actually TRYING to provoke him.

In this case, it was exactly what Izuku was trying to do. The horrified expression on Katsuki's face was priceless. His little body started to bounce slightly in an attempt to laugh.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you, Deku?" Katsuki growled, before slamming a hand down next to Izuku, which caused the poor spider to jump, and scury back to Toshinori to hide in his coat pocket.

"Stop it, Bakugou," Aizawa scolded. "He's only trying to let you know it'll be alright," he lied. Of course he knew Izuku was taunting the young blond.

Toshinori sighed as he dug the sulky, Deku-Spider out of his pocket, and set him back down on the table. "We need to figure this out. Dobutsu won't tell us the cure. We can't just torture him."

Aizawa smirked. "I can."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Kidding," Aizawa said drolly. "Just kidding."

"Bakugou, we need you to take care of Midoriya while we figure this out," the former hero instructed. "Hopefully, you won't have to do it for long."

Katsuki gave the man a disgusted look. "I am not taking that creature home with me! If I don't kill it first, I'm sure my landlord will! And why me?!"

Izuku sat in front of Katsuki, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster for his small size.

The young blond frowned, before rubbing his face with both hands in frustration. "FINE! I'll take you home with me, but don't expect me to hold you in my hands."

Izuku shrugged, and ambled up the other's arm to sit on his shoulder. He felt Katsuki flinch.

Oh, this was going to be fun!

s s s

On the way to Katsuki's home, the blond tilted his head to get a better look at the Deku-Spider on his shoulder. "How could this have happened to you? You're not usually so careless, Deku. A spider of all things? Really? Why couldn't you be a cat...or a bird? At least you'd be less creepy."

Izuku rolled his eyes with exasperation. 'Like I had a choice in the matter,' he thought to himself.

When they finally reached their destination, Katsuki unlocked his apartment door, and slipped in quietly. It was late, and his neighbors were probably already asleep.

Forgetting that Izuku was sitting on his shoulder, he pulled his shirt off, and dropped it to the floor by the sofa.

Izuku hissed in frustration, and chased after Katsuki. He pounced on the blond's leg, causing the man to jump about frantically, and tried to shake Izuku off.

"Goddamnit, Deku! I'm sorry!" Katsuki yanked the spider off his leg, and begrudgingly held the small creature in his hands. "I forgot you were there. Stop getting upset." The scowl Izuku was giving him was almost too cute, and the blond couldn't help but snort at it. He then sighed in defeat. "I'm going to take a bath You can stay in here until I'm done."

Izuku tapped four of his legs impatiently against Katsuki's palm like he would do if he had fingers. He wanted to go too.

"What? You're not going in the bath with me. That's gross." Katsuki sat Izuku down on the back of his couch, and retreated to the bathroom.

Deku-Spider jumped up, and down frantically, before he launched himself to the floor, and scampered under the bathroom door. Izuku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a gloriously naked Katsuki sitting on a stool, and using a shower-head to bathe himself. All he could see was his back, however. He swore if he wasn't a spider, he could feel his whole body light up like a red Christmas tree bulb.

Katsuki yelped when Izuku ran past him to the bathtub, climbed up the side of a hamper, and leaped to the bathtub's rim. The tub was already full of warm water much to his satisfaction, and started to use his small appendages to gather water droplets, and wash his body. "Deku," Katsuki scolded. "I told you to stay in the sitting room!"

Izuku flicked water at the blond in retort.

"Hey," Katsuki laughed, and caught himself too late. "You damn spider! If you weren't my comrade, I would be using a newspaper on you by now."

The spider hissed mockingly, and waved his appendages at the blond, while trying to keep his balance on the edge of the tub.

Katsuki hid the smirk on his lips as he approached the tub, and slid into the water. He took a deep breath as the warmth immediately started to relax his aching muscles. "What a day," he muttered. "Teenagers can be such a pain."

Izuku made his way across the rim of the tub to Katsuki's side, and patted his arm in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks, Deku." Katsuki peered over at the spider, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

Was that a smile? It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

Izuku leaned over onto the blond's shoulder, and stroked the side of Katsuki's face.

Katsuki suddenly jolted at the contact, causing Izuku to fall into the water.

Izuku floundered about, frantically trying to find the side of the tub again.

Katsuki lifted him to safety with a hand. "Sorry," the blond apologized sincerely. "I know you're Deku, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a...spider."

Izuku shook out his legs, and then the rest of his body with a huff. So much for thinking that Katsuki was getting used to him.

Said blond sighed, and quickly finished washing himself, got out the tub, and dried off. "Let's go to bed, Deku."

Izuku leaped to the floor, and raced across the bathroom to Katsuki's bedroom. It was easier to the climb the bed sheets, since the hairs on his legs clung to the fabric. He curled up on Katsuki's pillow, but noted the unease on the other's face. Izuku made to move, but was stopped by the blond's hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to move. I know you want to be comfortable too." Katsuki scratched the back of his neck anxiously, before settling down on the bed, and laying his head next to Izuku. He closed his eyes, and sleep took over effortlessly

Izuku listened for the blond's even breaths. He crept closer to Katsuki, and nestled in the crook of his neck, and shoulder. He purred softly as he followed the other's lead.

s s s

Katsuki's opened his eyes calmly to the sunlight filtering through the blinds in his room. His ear twitched at the sound of something purring close by. He automatically tensed when he realized it was Deku-Spider nestled up against his skin. Katsuki grit his teeth before letting out a horrified scream!

Izuku flailed at the rude awakening, and rolled off the pillow to the floor with an undignified squeak. What the hell was that for?

"Deku, I fucking hate you! I'm going to kill you!" Katsuki threw his feet over the side of the bed, and stomped the floor unnecessarily hard on either side of Izuku.

It obviously worked in intimidating the green spider, because he scurried out of the bedroom like a bullet.  
Katsuki rubbed his face hard with both hands. He had woken up from a particularly disturbing, yet erotic, dream. Izuku had been in the dream; half-human, and half-spider. He, himself, had been caught in a giant spider-web while completely nude. This explained why he was so frustrated with his eight-legged comrade to begin with.

Izuku's human half was like when he had been a villain; red eyes, and sharp features. Katsuki shivered. The bottom half of wasn't the fuzzy, tarantula body, but more of a garden spider's body. It was yellow-green with black tiger stripes, and long, slender, black legs.

The damn Izuku-demon had been muttering sexual-innuendos in his ear, and scraping his fangs along the rim of his ear. It gave Katsuki goosebumps just thinking about it. The dream had almost gotten steamier when he felt the sun's morning rays tickling his face.

After cooling off for a bit in his room, Katsuki headed for the kitchen. There was no sign of Izuku anywhere. He assumed the damned spider was hiding somewhere. He decided to make breakfast before he'd look for Izuku.

Katsuki didn't have to wait long. Izuku made his appearance when the smell of bacon wafted through the apartment. He had climbed to the top of the table, and waited patiently.

A strip of bacon landed in front of Izuku. He immediately started eating it like a ravenous dog.

"What? No 'thank you, Kacchan?" Katsuki teased. "Such a rude spider."

Izuku pointedly ignored Katsuki in favor of finishing his meal off.

After breakfast, Katsuki dressed for work, and lifted Izuku onto his shoulder. "Hopefully, they found some information from Dobutsu."

When they walked outside, Izuku noticed a pet carrier by Katsuki's neighbor's door. Something white fidgeted within it. Izuku's senses tingled; as if telling him there was something familiar in that carrier, the scent told him it was a rabbit. As they moved away, he lost sight of the white creature.

s s s

Fourth period was Katsuki's break, and he couldn't be more grateful to get away from the eager-to-learn lunatics. However, his break wasn't much for relaxation either, thanks to being selected as the creepy-crawler's caretaker.

"Well?" Katsuki growled.

Everyone was looking at the Deku-Spider sitting at the top of Katsuki's head, and it wasn't helping the blond's temperament.

"I'm sorry, Bakugou, my boy," Toshinori said calmly, trying to ignore the cute picture in front of him. "He won't tell us anything. All he does is laugh when we mention Izuku."

"What about the other animals?" Katsuki asked. "Have they been turned back into humans?"

Aizawa responded this time. "Most of the bigger ones have, yes. However, the smaller ones haven't shown any signs of changing back."

Well, this was discerning. Izuku sighed, which sounded like a soft whine.

It didn't go unnoticed by the younger blond, and he reached above his head to stroke Izuku's back comfortingly.

Izuku mewled, and arched his back with delight.

Toshinori chuckled as he plucked Izuku from Katsuki's head. "You two seem to be getting alone well."

"Not really," Katsuki muttered irritably. "He's been sulky all day."

Izuku gave a tiny, dramatic wail, holding his appendages out to Toshinori's face.

The older man grinned broadly, amusement written all over his face. "Come on, Katsuki. He's cute for a tarantula." His grin softened at his successor-turned-spider. "I wouldn't mind having him back to normal though."

Katsuki felt his chest tighten painfully. When had Izuku and Toshinori been so close? It...pissed him off!

Aizawa walked over to the older man, and leaned in very close to Toshinori. "I think you're making someone jealous," he whispered into Toshinori's ear. "His face is so red." He chuckled as they both turned to look at the younger blond.

"What?!" Katsuki barked. "Give me my spider back!"

Deku-Spider didn't wait to be handed over, and leaped to the table to stand before Katsuki. He looked up at his childhood friend with curious eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You're being held to much. You're going to be spoiled!" Katsuki placed his hand over Izuku's body, as if trying to give the small frame a full body stroke, but his hand wasn't moving.

Izuku peeked out from under Katsuki's index finger, and thumb. It was warm there, so he didn't really put up much of a fuss.

At the end of the day, Izuku found himself back at the top of Katsuki's head, and getting a free ride back to the blond's apartment. When they reached the front door, he noted the pet carrier from next door was empty. Izuku didn't think much on it as they entered the apartment.

It was the same routine, except Katsuki actually took the time to move Izuku to a safe place before removing his shirt. He even went as far as to pick up the dirty one from yesterday, and threw them into the hamper in the bathroom.

Izuku felt strangely sluggish as he followed the blond around the apartment. They bathed quietly together, had dinner together (which was an egg roll cut in half for him), and went to bed together. The soft pillow was like heaven for Izuku.

Katsuki didn't fall asleep right away this time. He laid on his side facing Izuku, his hand curled around the spider's exhausted frame. "I'm sorry, Deku. I know you're more tired than usual, but I'm going to try, and take better care of you until you're back to normal." He stroked the pad of thumb over Izuku's back, and pulled him close.

The intimate moment startled Izuku, but he didn't move away. He felt soft, warm lips against the top of his head, and whimpered softly. He would give anything to return that kiss.

s s s

Katsuki's cell phone was ringing obnoxiously loud into his ear. He had forgotten that he placed it under his pillow last night. He scrambled under the pillow with his hand, looking for it. When he found it, he pulled it into view. It read 'Toshinori', followed by 6 a.m. "What the hell does he want? It's the weekend!" He answered it begrudgingly. "What?" He growled.

Toshinori ignored his former student's blunt tone as he responded enthusiastically. "All the small animals have turned back into humans! How about Midoriya? Is he back to normal?"

Katsuki's eyes widened as he pulled the phone away from his ear to look over his shoulder. He had felt it before seeing Izuku's human body pressed flushed up against his back...naked! He dropped his phone into the sheets, and kicked the other man out of his bed, a bright red flush on his face. "You fucking bastard! Why the hell are you sleeping in my bed naked?!"

Hearing the younger blond on the other end of the line told Toshinori that Izuku was definitely back to normal. There was a quick succession of objects crashing, and Izuku screaming for Katsuki to 'stop, and calm down.'

The older man chuckled as he hung the phone up, and turned to his two other colleagues. "Well, our Deku is back, and Bakugou is as loud as ever."

To Be Continued...


	3. Little Woman

Jendaa Henge, the oldest of the three Henge brothers, sat peacefully in a caf?enjoying his hot, herbal tea. Jendaa knew that his two younger brothers were in prison, thanks to their stupidity. He didn't care though. They were nuisances; like parasites sucking his energy dry. After all these years, his villainous ways had mellowed out quite a bit. Now and days, he just enjoyed spending time in his favorite caf?reading, drinking tea, and chatting with people that wanted to talk with him.

Today, however, seemed awfully quiet. It was raining outside though, so he really didn't suspect that many people would be out traveling. He sighed solemnly before looking up when the bell rang charmingly above the door's entrance. Two people came in: one was a lightly muscled, tall man with green hair, and the other was a cherry looking young woman who came up to the man's shoulder.

They seemed like a happy couple.

Jendaa felt like his old, mischievous ways were crying out to him. He smiled slyly around the rim of his tea cup, and stood. As he approached the couple, the man looked up, his eyes flickered with recognition. So this stranger was familiar with the Henge Brothers.

Izuku had simply wanted to spend a normal day with his best friend, Ochako, but apparently the universe was dead set to change those plans. His eyes were widening with trepidation. The man approaching them was very similar in appearance to the two Henge brothers he already had the misfortune of meeting. Red hair, green eyes, tall, and a smooth, handsome face.

What now? He had already been a villain, and a spider. It couldn't be any worse than that, right?

Jendaa reached his hand out, ready to take Ochako's in greeting.

Izuku pushed her behind him, much to her dismay.

"Hey," she scolded. "What are you doing?"

Izuku ignored her. "You're the oldest of the Henge brothers, right?" He might as well get to the point. Izuku really didn't feel like playing games.

Ochako tensed. After hearing the stories of what happened to Izuku, she already felt defensive for her friend. "What do you want?"

Whoa," Jendaa soothed patiently, holding his hands up in a pacifying manner. "I just wanted to greet two new people I've never met before. Is that a crime?"

Neither of them believed him.

"I doubt it," Izuku growled. "I've been through hell, and back because of your two brothers."

Jendaa put a hand over his chest. "And I apologize for that. You see, they're not all right in the head. They take after our father. Such a shame really." He smiled charmingly at them both. "There's really nothing to fear from me, I promise."

Izuku relaxed slightly. "Is that so?"

Jendaa glanced over at the waiter behind the counter, who tried to appear uninterested by the commotion. "Get them your finest. My treat." He winked at the waiter suggestively.

The waiter smiled, and nodded. "Of course. Make yourselves at home."

Still feeling wary, Izuku, and Ochako followed Jendaa to his table, and sat across from him.

The waiter brought their drinks; two Jade Dew teas, and left without saying a word, or even giving them a glance.

Ochako was the first to take a sip of her drink. "So, why are you so different from your brothers?"

The former villain laughed. "Oh, trust me. I wasn't so different back then. But I grew up, and learned my lesson." He lied smoothly.

Izuku listened to their conversation while sipping at his own tea. For Jade Dew, it sure did have a bitter taste to it. It was supposed to have a natural sweet flavor... All at once, Izuku realized what was happening. His vision blurred, and when he looked over at his companion, Ochako was already passed out on the table. He stood abruptly before suddenly feeling the paralyzing effects of the drug hidden within his drink, and fell to the floor.

Jendaa stood over his paralyzed body, a hand coming down to cover Izuku's face. "Maybe I didn't learn my lesson," he snorted. "Too bad for you, and your friend, hm?"

Izuku felt the man's hand press down on his nose before everything went black.

When Izuku finally opened his eyes, he found himself in the school's infirmary. Why was he here? Wasn't he in a caf?ith Ochako. He sat up in realization. "Ochako!" He exclaimed, but his voice didn't quite sound like his own, and he threw a hand over his mouth.

A young man's voice responded in the bed next to his. "I'm right here, Izuku."

That didn't sound like Ochako. He turned his head in the direction his friend was sitting. A man with short, brown, cropped hair that spiked at the front, and brown eyes was looking at him, albeit discomfortingly.

"Ochako?" Izuku asked, and heard his own voice thoroughly that time, which wasn't his normal, deep tone anymore. It was a woman's voice!

Ochako sighed. "What is Ida going to say about this? He's going to leave me!"

"No he won't," Izuku tried to appease his...her friend. "He loves you. He doesn't care what gender you are." She covered her face with both hands. "At least you look handsome. I bet I'm not even cute!" She looked up, seeking for confirmation from the woman-now-man Ochako.

Ochako was blushing when he noticed Izuku staring at him inquiringly, and turned away quickly. "Actually, you're really pretty. You're a bit shorter, and not as muscular. Your hair is longer, down past your shoulders. Any man would fall for you, Izuku."

Not exactly what Izuku wanted to hear, but it was nice to know that her new appearance left Ochako even flabberghasted.

Just then, Toshinori, Katsuki, and Ida stepped into the room. Ida ran to Ochako's side, not caring that his lover was a man, and held his hand tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Y-You are? You're not disgusted?" Ochako asked, feeling tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. "You don't care that I"m a guy?"

Ida shook his head as he hugged Ochako. "No. I love you no matter what. I also know, this won't last forever." He smiled comfortingly as his lover, and kissed him.

Ochako didn't know whether to feel awkward, or appreciative. In the end, he gave in, and kissed Ida back.

"Well, Midoriya, my...uih...girl," Toshinori stuttered. He was looking at his successor strangely. He didn't know whether to hug her, or pat her shoulder like he usually did when Izuku was a man. "We brought you here to the school infirmary, because you weren't injured. Just...drugged up. We weren't able to catch the last Henge brother this time either, but I'm sure we will in the near future."

Izuku frowned. "It's okay, Yagi. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll probably be stuck like this for a while anyways." When she looked up to acknowledge Katsuki, he looked as if he wanted to hit her, but thought better of it. His hands were curled into fists, and trembling with anticipation.

"Uh...Kacchan," she started uneasily. "You're...not going to blow me up are you?"

Katsuki flinched before turning away, and stormed out the infirmary door.

"What was that?" Izuku asked astonished.

Toshinori chuckled. "I don't think he knew what to expect. He had only heard that you weren't the same anymore."

"What about you? Are you disappointed?" Her tone was solemn, and she appeared about ready to cry.

Toshinori immediately took Izuku into his arms, and hugged her tightly. "I would never be disappointed in you! You're my princess...er... I mean... Uh!" He broke away from her to stand, and blushed a bright red. "Sorry... It's hard not thinking of you as my daughter right now. You're just so damn sweet!"

Izuku flushed. "Sorry." She took Toshinori's hand, and squeezed it comfortingly. "If its any consolation, you would have made a great dad."

The older man grinned proudly, and returned the gesture to Izuku's hand. "You're free to go home, if you want. Or if you can handle teaching your class, then you can do so."

She nodded appreciatively. "Since I'm here, I guess I'll teach." She pushed the covers off, and stood. Her clothes hung loosely off her body. She definitely shrunk. "After I get some new clothes that is."

"Uh," Ochako started anxiously. "We can switch for right now. Mine are hanging at the foot of the bed."

"You're great, Ochako," Izuku said gratefully.

After Ida, and Toshinori had left the room, Izuku, and Ochako quickly changed. They went their separate ways once they were out the door.

For the rest of the afternoon, Izuku had to deal with gawking, hormonal, male teenagers. She tried her best to ignore them, but it became worse when Katsuki came by to observe the class. It felt so awkward wearing a skirt around the blond. The damn thing came above his knees, and every time she moved around to reach for something, the skirt would twirl with her. Izuku couldn't help but notice that Katsuki's eyes were pinned to her feminine legs.

After the last class of the day was over, she turned on Katsuki fiercely, snapping the blond out of his trance. "Why are you observing me? Didn't you have classes today?"

"No. Today was my day off," Katsuki responded. "I wanted to see how you were doing in your new body."

Izuku growled. "Yeah, right. You wanted to be a pervert, like these pubescent boys in my class. I saw how your eyes were glued to my legs."

Katsuki reached out, and pulled Izuku down in his lap. "So what if I was. I'm a guy. It's to be expected." He buried his face in Izuku's neck, her sweet, tender smell making him grow hard.

Izuku could feel the other's erection prodding at her backside, and she let out a squeak of alarm. She pushed Katsuki away, and ran out the classroom door.

The blond cursed under his breath. When had he become so bold like that? Was it because it was Izuku? His face lit up brightly at the thought. Did he really have such feelings for Deku?

"I-I can't believe him," Izuku whimpered, feeling utterly weak, and pathetic. "It's not like I didn't like it...but...but..." Tears spilled down her red cheeks. She couldn't help feeling violated at the same time. She had feelings for the blond, and allowing him to advance on her in such a way would have been a dream come true. However, she hadn't wanted to be a woman for something like that to happen. Maybe Katsuki really wasn't attracted to men. She started to cry harder, and collapsed to her knees.

Toshinori had heard her cries of distress from the teacher's lounge, just down the hallway. He found her hidden in the crevice of the wall, under a fire extinguisher. and gingerly lifted her up into his arms to carry her back to the lounge.

"What's the matter?" The former hero asked softly. "Did something happen to you in your class?"

"Er..." Izuku hiccuped, before hugging the man around his chest, and cried into his coat. "It's nothing," she lied. "I'm just having moodswings."

Toshinori snorted, and started to stroke her hair, and back. "I know you better than that, Midoriya. Just because you're a woman, doesn't change that."

"You really are like my dad," she giggled in between her sobs. "But it's okay, really, Yagi. Nothing I can't take care of myself." She removed herself from his lap, and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Even as a young woman, Izuku was determined to be strong. Something like what Katsuki did was not going to deter her.

When she made it back to her class, Katsuki was no where to be seen. She then decided to check in his room next. Izuku was relieved when she found her comrade sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. He looked as if he was contemplating about something.

Kacchan," she called. "I need to talk to you."

Katsuki sat up straight, and stood briskly. "Deku, please forgive me! I know that was...brash. I shouldn't have done it!"

"No, you shouldn't have," she agreed tersely. Izuku stepped into Katsuki's classroom, and closed the door behind her. "I need to know something. Do you only feel like this because I'm a...woman?"

Katsuki's eyes widened. Was it that reason? No. He felt that way even when Izuku was a man, but he'd never admit to that so openly. He approached her cautiously, afraid she would be scared, and run away again. "No...," he started lamely. "I...I like you, Izuku. Whether you're a man, spider, or woman. You're you. You're Deku! I...also feel like its easier to admit my feelings to you when you're a woman."

Izuku blushed. "You said my name. That's the first time I heard you say it like that." Her heart started beating faster as he moved in closer.

"I want to be with you, ...Izuku." Katsuki's voice was deep, and sensual. He could see what kind of effect it was having on Izuku. When he was finally within arms reach of her, he pulled her close, and buried his face in her soft hair. He kissed the top of her head, slowly making his way down to her lips. "Am I moving too fast, Izuku?" He asked, before locking their lips together in a deep kiss.

She shuddered every time he said her name with that carnal tone. She felt like she was about to melt in his embrace. Was this how a woman felt every time a man confessed their feelings to the person they love?

Her body started to feel heavy Izuku suddenly felt weary, and she pushed Katsuki away again. "Wait," she breathed frantically. "I feel strange." As she gazed down at the floor, she felt the urge to vomit, but instead fainted.

s s s

Izuku opened his eyes to find himself in Katsuki's room. It didn't come as a shock at first, until Katsuki himself appeared just above him.

"You're awake," he stated drolly. "You know, when you feel like you're going to change back to normal, a little warning would be nice." Katsuki pointed to the floor, where Ochako's clothes laid torn apart. "It was hard getting you home with a shredded outfit."

However, that's not what got Izuku's attention. "I'm a man again?!" He flipped the sheets off his body with excitement, ignoring the flustered blush on Katsuki's face as he manhandled his manhood. "Oh god! I'm so freaking glad its back!"

Katsuki couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed Izuku down on the bed, and pinned him there. "Stop dancing around my room, like a raving lunatic! Yes, you're back to normal... Can we get back to where we left off?" His voice dropped an octave, and his face was awfully close to Izuku's.

Izuku smiled with arousal before he took Katsuki's face in his hands, and closed the distance between their lips for a passionate kiss.

They both moaned in unison as their tongues twisted together, and explored each others' mouths.

Katsuki ground his hips into Izuku's, drawing out wanton mewls from his lover, and a hard cock was thrusting against his inner thigh.

"Take your clothes off," Izuku demanded. He helped Katsuki by pulling his shirt off, and waited for the blond to remove his pants. Resting in a nest of ash-blond pubes, was Katsuki's raging erection; leaking impatiently with precum.

Izuku licked his lips at the sight. It was his turn to push Katsuki's body down into the bed, attacking the blond with nips, and kisses.

"Prep me," Katsuki pleaded, bringing his own hand down between his legs, and playing with his twitching passage.

Izuku's cock twitched. He couldn't believe this was happening; Katsuki begging to be taken like a bitch in heat. He stuck two fingers in his own mouth, and used his saliva to completely soak his appendages. Then he inserted them into the clenching sphincter. It resisted him at first, but then started to suck him in deeper, and deeper. He stretched his fingers apart, and curled them, seeking for the blond's sweet spot.

When Katsuki arched his back, and cried out, Izuku knew he had hit his mark. He pulled his fingers out, and wrapped the blond's legs around his hips. "Ready, Kacchan?" He'd never been so aroused in his life. Katsuki was making such an erotic face, Izuku almost couldn't wait for a response.

The blond shuddered involuntarily when he felt the tip of Izuku's erection pressing against his entrance. "Y-Yes. I'm ready, Izuku."

Izuku smiled lecherously as he leaned forward, his cock pushing pass the ring of muscle, sliding in inch by inch. "You're still saying my name in that lewd tone of yours." He licked Katsuki's lips. "I want to keep hearing you say it, Kacchan."

"S-Shut up, Deku!" Katsuki barked. "That's not funny!"

Izuku slammed his hips down in punishment, earning him a yelp of surprise. "Oh? That's no way to talk to the man giving you what you want. I can stop, you know?" His expression became devious. "Or I could keep pounding into you, and not stop when you say so. Is that what you want?" He started moving his hips again, steadily moving faster, and harder until he was pounding Katsuki's ass.

Katsuki was crying out now, grasping Izuku's shoulders. "P-Please, no! Stop!" Tears spilled down his cheeks from both pleasure, and pain. "Izuku! Izuku!"

Said hero slowed, and kissed Katsuki tenderly. "See? Was that so hard?"

"You talk too much," Katsuki sneered.

Izuku gave an annoyed snort. "Still so temperamental, Kacchan." He smacked the blond's hip, a red mark spreading across the skin.

Katsuki moaned as he tightened his legs around Izuku's waist. "Izuku, please move."

"Since you said 'please,'" Izuku teased. He started rocking his hips again. The soft muscles clinging to him felt unbelievable. Leaning down just below Katsuki's chin, he took a nipple into his mouth, and started sucking lewdly.

Katsuki gasped as he arched his back off the bed to get closer to Izuku's mouth. He reached down between them, and grasped his erection. He pumped it slowly, experimentally, before he worked up a steady rhythm that gave him more pleasure.

Izuku moved his tongue over to the neglected nipple. He bit, and nibbled the tender flesh until it was as erect as its twin. He then kissed Katsuki long, and hard. The mewls emitting from the blond's throat was making Izuku's cock throb impatiently within the clinging passage.

"I can't stand it, Izuku. Please, I want to come," Katsuki whimpered. "Fill me up with your seed, Izuku."

Izuku hoisted his bottom half higher, along with Katsuki's hips. It gave him a better angle to thrust faster, and harder. He couldn't concentrate anymore as his mind became fuzzy with lust.

"Izuku," Katsuki panted. "Izuku... Ah!" His thick seed shot out between their stomachs, making them both sticky.

"Kacchan..." Was the last thing Izuku said before he came deep inside his lover's body. He stared hazily at Katsuki, and carefully pulled out from the dripping sphincter. "I...I love you, Kacchan." He kissed the side of the blond's mouth, and then his forehead. "Always."

Katsuki smiled; an actual, genuine smile. Despite how his body ached, and his heart felt heavy with joy, he reached up, and pulled the other's ear down to his lips. "I love you too, Izuku."

End


End file.
